


After Happily Ever After

by dragonpotter



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, Poetry, Post-Canon, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Fictober 2020 Day 12 - “All I ever wanted”A poem about Fakir after the story ends and Ahiru turns back into a duck.
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu)
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946611
Kudos: 16





	After Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’m not asgreat at writing poetry as I am just regular prose and I apologize in advance

The end is inevitable 

My love, don’t cry

The story ends but this isn’t good-bye

He’ll be by your side every evening and day

Your story is not over no matter what they say

She watches you sit, he watches you stare

Finally no need to fear the danger’s there 

They’ll talk through just looks that’s all that it takes

The words that they share, and the love that it makes.

”My love, all I ever wanted was peaceful moments like this,

we don’t need the tale’s thrills, this is already bliss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me: These two deserved better


End file.
